


明日隔山岳

by ParisFreeway



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisFreeway/pseuds/ParisFreeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我不知道要怎么用一个词来概括这个AU……<br/>是这样的：主要人物是一群学埃及学的，散落于各个大学，然后他们在2013年的6月相遇于卢克索，后面再说就涉及剧透了。<br/>蟋蟀俱乐部的各位属于多伦多大学，其他的人物随写随加随设定，标签随时会改。目前可以保证的有这么几点：是讲谈恋爱的，是HE，是清水，是中篇。<br/>P.S.：我不是学埃及学的，也不是学考古学的，也不是出国党，如果有硬伤跪求指正谢谢。<br/>P.P.S：我想了一想，觉得这个故事的别名可以叫《不靠谱旅游指南》《世界这么大，人生这么短，碰上合适的就在一起吧》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一 

        Javier推开咖啡馆的门。  


        早春的步道边尚且积着新雪，夜色和路灯照出掺杂其间的泥土与草屑。店里的暖气撞上涌进来的冷风，又缠着咖啡味儿抹上来，他眼前一片模糊，不得不站住了在包里翻眼镜布。等世界重归清晰，他看见Nam冲着他猛招手，窗子边上，Brian对面，身前摊着本数学练习册。Javier走近了发现那底下还压着个PAD，扫描版的《埃及语语法》 露出一角。“你迟到啦。”Nam笑嘻嘻地看着他，“感谢你一如既往的时间观念，它让我赢了一份纳奈莫条。但别想着我会分给你一口。”  


        “谁会给明知必输的一方下注？”Javier故作惊讶。他懒得说几句不痛不痒的辩护词，那很无趣，尽管他迟到的历史并没有那么悠久或是丰富。但其中有两次，还只隔了一星期——刷夜过后闹钟坏了，也可能是他记错了上课的时间。总之那之后Brian特地问过Javier用不用在有课的早上捎他一程。课余时间他总是个敦厚的好人，甚至不会当着其他人提起这件事。但他们总有办法知道，他们从不放过找乐子的机会。  


        “……呃，我。”  


        他这才注意到桌边还有别人。青年，黑发，纤细，大概是亚裔。他坐在阴影里，只侧面被桌灯投上一片橘黄。Javier发现他的脊背挺得很直，而对方朝着他点一点头。  


        “羽生结弦。”他自我介绍。西班牙人重复了一遍，念到一半开始舌头打绞。Nam抢着笑出声，羽生没笑，没说话，至少是保持住了面部表情的稳定。但Javier觉得他是在憋着，他似乎看到他嘴角上扬的弧度大了一点。  


        “你可以叫我Yuzu。”后来羽生这么说，他注视Javier,看着他咀嚼巧克力条——Nam不过是虚张声势，他在矫正牙齿，基本告别甜食，而医生建议Orser教授控制血糖。所以那一盘浇着枫糖和奶油的点心最终由青年组解决。巧克力太腻，Javier得时不时喝一口水，此外他把大半精力用来控制面部表情，不让眉头拧得太死。羽生倒是泰然自若，他吃得甚至比Javier更多，且仪态极佳，讲话时嘴里绝不含东西。但他时不时就瞟Javier一眼，像是想笑又不愿大笑。Javier悄悄对着他挑挑眉毛，羽生偏过头去，脸隐在阴影里看不清楚，但肩膀在抖。果然笑出来。  


  


        后来他们又提起这事，羽生告诉他：“一开始我也老念不清你的名字。”他模仿给他听，自己反倒先笑出来。Javier看着他。那是在埃及，他背对着病房的窗户。夕阳从他身后淌进来，他们被温柔的暮色所环绕。  


        “所以你干脆叫我Javi？”Javier问他。  


        “嗯，差不多。”羽生回答。“本来我以为语言不全通是个问题，交流障碍什么的。”他补充一句，看了一眼瘪下去的输液袋，帮他调慢了点滴速度，然后按铃叫护士来拔针。电铃在床头，他没站起来，伸长了胳膊去够，差点从圆凳上摔下去。Javier扶他的时候没忍住笑。羽生起先还绷住笑意，瞪了他一眼就破功，捂住脸肩背也垮下来。他笑起来仍然不出声，只有肩膀抖个没完。窗外有鸽群远远地掠过了，留下扑扇翅膀的声音。  


        起初他们确实没什么交流，至少那天是这样。走出咖啡馆时他知道了羽生是Brian新带的研究生。他本科的专业不是埃及学，索性把Gap year的最后半年放到多伦多。他的口语其实不错（按Nam的话说，“接近于《最后的武士》里渡边谦的发音”）。“我在美国交换过，那时是抱着‘一定要活下去’的心态来练习英语的。”对此羽生这么解释。  


        Nam指指Javier：“这家伙的GAP YEAR 在纽约，没准你们见过。”  


        Javier盯着羽生看了一会儿。“我不记得了。”最终他说，“那是前年六月到去年六月……你在哪所大学？”  


        “纽约大学。去年二月回国。”羽生说，“正好满一年。”  


        “啊，那是我母校。”Javier说，“没准我们确实见过，只是我真的不记得了……你知道，故地重游总是令人松弛。”  


        对话自然地在此处收梢。而这是那天晚上他们唯一像样的交流，其他时间都花在纳奈莫条上了，这里的食物分量总是特别地足。Brian偶尔会把学生叫到一起，但他不强迫他们交流。“换换脑子”，这是他为这种场合立下的名目，而受召者对此感觉良好。鉴于他们和其他人见面的契机几乎都是小组讨论、实习和实验，每隔几个月就来这么一次不带目的的聚会其实不赖。  


  


        再见面是在半个月后了。Javier这学期申请到埃及史的助教，结果不小心把自己的论文死线和学生的Tutorial安排到了一块儿，等他意识到这一点，已经只剩下通宵这一条路。做完最后一张PPT时他几乎是瘫在椅子上，却还是挣扎着看了一眼窗户。天亮得极其标准，赤金托住鱼肚白，从墨蓝的云海里缓缓浮出来。他决定去楼下买点儿什么，也许是早饭。 天佑这世上的一切自动贩卖机，特别是那些靠近单元门和实验室的。  


        他在楼下碰到羽生，就在自动贩卖机前。与裹着大羽绒外套的Javier相比，他似乎刚从南半球来：T恤，运动裤，长袖外套系在腰上。他显然是刚晨跑完，额前的头发湿成一绺一绺的。“真巧啊。”他对Javier挥挥手，然后走过来，停在离他不远的地方。  


        “你全身都在冒白气。”Javier忍不住指出这一点。羽生愣了一愣，下意识地扭头看一眼自己的肩膀，然后他笑出来。“刚跑完了身上全是汗。”他索性对着雾气扇了扇，动作略显夸张。Javier被他逗乐了。“需要纸巾吗？”他问。羽生摇摇头，他似乎不急着离开，Javier捡完从找零口掉出的硬币之后他走上前，扫了一眼货架，然后从外套口袋里掏出钱包。  


        Javier看着他按按钮，过了一会儿他说：“可能我们真的见过……我那时候在大都会博物馆，其实也不算太远。”  


        “我常去那儿。”羽生说。他似乎遇到了选择困难，正眯着眼端详某两瓶运动饮料：“带上铅笔，白纸，在人形棺前坐一整天——专业课需要。我速写基础不太好。”  


        Javier停了一停：“也许我们曾经只隔着一座石像。你以前学什么的？”  


        “考古。”羽生说。饮料瓶从取货口砸出来，接着是硬币叮呤当啷地往外落。他收拾好了东西，可是没急着走，站在原地把外套解下来披上，又拧开瓶盖喝了一口。“所以我还能教那孩子做做化学题什么的——我那天看见他，还以为是跳级的学长呢。”  


        “你说Nam?他是在夏令营里认识Brian的，那时候他还是个高中生，但对这个挺感兴趣——”Javier突然不说话了。他拍拍羽生，示意他转头。  


  


        太阳正在升起。  


        就在不远的地方，田径场的那一头。叶子落尽的行道树被一点点笼进朝霞里，灿烂得像是要烧起来。然后是树后的宿舍楼，再是宿舍楼后的一整片天。没有人说话，他们目送夜色挣扎着退去。  


  


        寂静最终被撕包装袋的声音打破了。“你要来一点吗？”Javier问。羽生想了想，伸出手去，让Javier把色彩缤纷的巧克力豆一颗颗抖出来。他没有转开视线，Javier注意到他眼尾特别地长。  


        他突然想总结一下这个早晨：他再一次挺过了死线；他本应补眠，却和人在楼下闲聊；这人他只见过一面，而他们正在分享一次日出，以及一包M&M。  


        好吧，这其实不赖。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我有点拖戏的嫌疑……

二

        他们租到的房子在同一栋楼，但不是一层（Javier从没见过他的邻居，但他深夜回家时还能看到那房间亮着灯，以及这位先生经常把装冰鞋的网兜挂在阳台上，旁边是皱巴巴的卫衣，花色数月不变，他猜他大概忙于社团训练）。一场奇遇无法改变什么。偶尔两人会在洗衣间打个照面，羽生带着叠衣板和分好类的衣物，Javier看了他一会儿，忍不住把袜子都塞到揉成团的被罩底下。他有些尴尬地对着他笑笑，而羽生向他点一点头，算是致意。  


        “这不像你啊。”Nam评论道，“根据我的观察，你和随便什么人从认识到勾肩搭背，用时从来没超过三十分钟。你的交际能力是被布鲁克林的姑娘给冻住了吗？”  


        说到这儿他突然闭上嘴，为了显得不那么突然，便转而讨教起了期末重点。Javier起先是帮他梳理基本问题，到后来索性撕了张信纸，把重点阅读一篇篇全列上去。“文法课的习题都要做，你应该已经有这个觉悟了。”他一边写一边说，“——其实我也不知道原因。他不太一样……我想大概是文化差异。”  


        Nam耸耸肩，他似乎不太认同，但并未反驳。这一页算是揭过去。 最后Javier拍拍Nam的脑袋。“别担心，你还有近半个月的时间用来复习。”他说，“我在像你这么大的时候，没几天是花在教室里的。博物馆、足球酒吧、音乐节……纽约确实是个好地方。”  


       “我是一个土生土长的加拿大人，我拥有强烈的国家自豪感。”Nam冲着他翻了个白眼，“我得想个法子扭转你对多伦多的刻板印象……不如期末之后我们去参加国际爵士节？我请客。”  


        “算了吧。”Javier笑了，“我不相信你不认识那天有空的姑娘，那天来找你的那个金发女孩儿叫什么？Polina？”  


        接下来的一周里Nam见到他都会先翻白眼。他仍然坚持盛情邀请，而Javier最终没能成行。“你恐怕需要空出六月和七月。”Brian说，他的桌上堆满了杂物，此刻他不得不把它们一股脑地码到一边，以寻找记事本。“我再确定一次……”他眯着眼凑近纸页，“我们的小组和开罗博物馆合作，发掘地点在国王谷周边，我会去，你也得去，资料会在今天发至你的邮箱……六月十九日出发，预定七月三十日结束。你和Yuzu可以一起回学校，我还需留在那里，但会在九月前回来。”  


        “Yuzu也去？”Javier问。Brian点点头，“他已经知道了——事实上是他先来找我申请。你们的田野工作都还不够。这是个机会。”  


        “啊，没错。”Javier说，他帮Brian扶住立式相框。它差点从书堆上滑下来，此刻也摇摇欲坠。他试着松开手，未果，索性把它拿到桌子上。照片上年轻的Brian穿着学士服，看上去更瘦也更黑。Brian端详多年前的自己。“时光飞逝……那时我还是个快乐的单身汉，算得上英俊——”他做了个鬼脸，然后自己先笑起来，“所幸仍有两件事未曾改变：我研究古埃及，我非常快乐。”  


        Javier由衷地露出笑容：“还有什么比这更棒呢？”  


        片刻后他发现Brian看着他，他慢慢收敛了笑意。但Brian似乎并不打算提出什么让他难以招架的问题。他站起身，短暂地离开座椅，再回来时端着两个纸杯。“这一年你过得怎么样？”他问。Javier接过其中一杯，柠檬水，温的。  


        “您是指哪方面？”Javier反问，“如果是进度，我在不停追赶书单，完成读书笔记，为论文搜集材料，同时巩固阿拉伯语。至于生活……没什么不如意的——还是说，您是在问Cortney？”  


  


        他不常提到她，在他们分手之后。没有谁会把前女友的名字挂在嘴边上。但Javier并不认为自己曾经刻意地避开关于她的任何事。毕竟他们呆在同一个学校，读同一个冷门专业的博士，想要老死不相往来基本是天方夜谭。他认为自己对此没什么感觉——他已经走出了这段感情，以及它无可挽回的破裂。而其他人好像从来不这么想。  


        “她这个暑假会一直呆在阿布辛贝勒，和你的行程没有交集。”Brian说，“在我说完刚才那句话时，你很明显松了一口气。”  


        Javier沉默，他向上看，盯住天花板，片刻后又调转视线，这一次他看向杯中的柠檬水。  


        “所以呢？”他很想向后躺倒，甚至在脑海中模拟这画面：当他重重地靠在椅背上时，海绵靠垫会发出沉闷的响声。但他最终没有动。“我们在一年前就分手了，我庆幸不用在遥远的埃及再和她打交道。有什么问题吗？”  


        “我本应和你的感情生活保持一定距离。”Brian没有直接做出回答，他喝一口水，然后抬起头来看着Javier，“我无意冒犯，但从这一年里你的研究进展和论文写作状况来看，你的心态似乎有些浮躁。而这是从你和Cortney小姐分手之后才开始的。我想我有责任向你谈及此事，你知道浮躁对于学术有多大害处。”  


        Javier转开眼。“我很抱歉。”最后他说。  


        Brian叹气：“作为你的导师，我希望你马上恢复过来；作为朋友，我想我得提醒你：这需要时间，但一切都会过去。”  


        “谢谢。”Javier说，“我愿意从当下开始努力，您介意现在指出我上一篇报告的问题吗？”  


  


        走出系馆，他深深吸一口气，然后缓慢地吐出，悠长沉默如同叹息。有什么在衣兜里震动，他摸出手机，发现是离开宿舍前设好的提醒——洗衣粉用完了，卫生纸和漱口水也即将告罄。无论你之前曾处于什么状态，这些日常琐事总是能把你给拉回来，把你的头按进这凌乱、庸碌、可能还有点邋遢的世界里，让你真切地感觉到你还活着。Javier在脑子里规划路线，同时决定再给自己买几罐啤酒，要冰的。  


        而他没想到自己会在超市遇见羽生。他一身黑，连眼镜都是黑框，身前手推车里的蔬菜倒是色彩缤纷，最上方的保鲜袋没扎上口，一颗硕大饱满的卷心菜露在外面，被冷柜的白光照成青翠欲滴的样子。他似乎没想到会在这时候遇到Javier，静了三秒才开口：“……Javi？晚上好啊！”  


        Javier抬起手腕给他看表：“我们大概可以互道新一天的第一声早安。只要再等一个多小时。”羽生噗地笑出来，眼睛眯成两道弯。他没忘记拿手挡住嘴，尽管他正拿着一盒火鸡肉馅，这下Javier也没能忍住笑。“你自己烧饭吗？”他问。羽生点点头，把肉馅放回冰柜，又拿起一盒牛肉。  


        “我还是不太习惯西餐，尤其是速食类。”他皱皱鼻头，把泡沫盒举到灯光下，又凑近它，短暂地闻了闻。Javier在一旁观察他，直到他最终把它也丢进推车。“我曾经也很喜欢做饭。”他帮着羽生挪开推车，给抱着孩子还推着车的家庭主妇让道，“但渐渐就没时间了——说起来，你刚才叫我Javi？”  


        羽生转过眼来。“你介意吗？”他问。他直来直往，这使得Javier稍微有点语塞。“并不是。只是你似乎无师自通。”他打了个不恰当的比喻，而这令羽生再一次露出笑容。“那么你希望我叫你什么呢……师兄？”他挑挑眉毛，眼神透着点狡黠。说到最后一个词时他切换成日语，Javier愣了一下才反应过来。  


        “等你读到博士再这么叫吧。”他说。他突然很想揉揉眼前人的头发，而他也真的这么做了。羽生没有拍开他的手，虽然他似乎僵硬了片刻。  


        接下来的一切都十分自然。他们共同完成了各自的购物清单，然后抱着巨大的纸袋走回去。路过711时羽生停下来，说我得进去买杯酸奶。Javier想了想，说：“真巧，我突然想喝咖啡了。”  


        那就一起吧。Javier经常走这条路，却几乎没进过这家便利店。他注意到售货员还是个挺漂亮的金发姑娘，她靠在收银台边低着头玩手机，指甲刷成亮闪闪的粉红色。他们进了店便直奔主题，一个向冷藏柜走，一个往热咖啡去。买咖啡的人多，他向着店门去时发现羽生已经站在那儿等他，走到一半他临时起意，又折回去。等他再次回到柜台前，羽生对着他新买的思乐冰皱起眉头。  


        “这个热，这个冷，你确定？”他指着Javier托着的两个杯子问，得到的回答是一个鬼脸。五月的多伦多迅速地歩入夏天，行道树的枝子尽极疏朗地撑开来，青绿的叶子在风里沙沙作响。他们走在薄薄的夜色下，喝着冰激淋味的酸奶和奶精放多了的咖啡，同时试图不让纸袋掉下去。在等红灯时Javier端详羽生，说：“你大概应当擦擦嘴，周围全是白的。”  


        “糟糕，没带纸。”羽生说。他使劲抿了抿嘴唇，拿手肘捅捅Javier，问：“现在还是白的吗？”  


        Javier瞥他一眼然后摇头，说好了。羽生没移开眼，过了一会儿他笑起来，说：“Javi，你下巴上都是奶沫。”  


  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一不留神就八月了啊……  
> 写得不顺OTL这次伏笔比较多，然后前一章有个日期要改，是六月十九日出发而不是六月十四日_(:з」∠)_

三

        日子水一般地流，至少Javier是这么觉得的。他好像刚刚抱着本科生的试卷袋走出考场，身后的哀叹仿佛还切实可闻，而此刻他已经坐在登机口附近的椅子上，靠神庙逃亡2打发时间。他的手机久经磨难，屏幕触感已经不怎么好，这使逃亡之路更加艰难。或许是他的神色有点扭曲，他在一盘结束后抬起头，正对上过道另一边Tessa的目光。她好像有点怜悯，又有点想笑，最后憋出来这么一句：“……Javi，你的表情，和实验室里的Scott，简直一模一样。”  


        Scott抬手给了她一个爆栗，形式意义远大于实际力度，然后他们一起笑起来。羽生也在笑，他拿平板电脑挡着脸，只露出来一双眼弯得像月牙。“玩物丧志啊，Javi。”他故意压低了声音，到最后仍免不了破功，笑得整个人缩成一团。Javier本来没觉得他的话有多逗，看到他这样却也忍不住咧开嘴：“从日本邮购怪物猎人卡带的人有资格说这句话吗。”  


        “那是家乡的触感啊！家乡！”羽生抗议。结果是笑起来的人更多了。Javier冲着他挑挑眉毛。他本来没想到他们会迅速发展成这种关系：插科打诨，互挖墙脚，在打UNO的时候结成短暂的同盟。褪去神秘色彩的东方青年私底下是个宅男，他没少拿这个嘲讽他。对方就拿着他在派对上的自拍说事：“不同的PARTY，不同的酒吧，一样的颈部偏斜角度，你是觉得这个姿势富有成熟睿智男性的魅力吗？就像霍金那样？”这样的对话往往以平局收场，在互损这件事上，他们旗鼓相当。  


        “因为你们都没什么创意。”Kevin总结。他在第一次小组会议后就和羽生聊到了一起，就游戏通关方法的话题。感谢小组会议，它使这一群年轻人轻松地打成一片，在这之前他们也有交集，但几乎都不密切：Tessa和Scott曾经在同一个导师手下；Kevin在接待日时和学生代表Tessa打过照面；Javier在图书馆和Scott抢过孤本文献，而那时接待他们的图书馆员是羽生，这是他找到的第一份志愿工作，Tessa给他做的面试。当这些碎片最终被拼合到一起，沾着通宵时的灯光和咖啡味儿，Javier发自内心地觉得世界实在是很奇妙——好像那些应该相遇的人，总是会聚到一起。  


        Brian去了洗手间，在登机广播响起时他正好回来。“准备好了吗？”他问。Kevin小声接了一句“Aye aye captain”。Javier愣了一愣。Brian也愣了一愣，然后他说：“I can’t hear you!”  


        最先反应过来的是羽生。直到航班起飞他都不敢看Brian，目光偶尔对上也马上挪开，一直鼓着脸，怕不小心爆笑出声。空乘不会把他请下飞机，但他自己大概会羞愧到夺路而逃。  


        Javier坐在他边上，他很想帮他转移注意力，但他看到羽生就想笑，只能说是有心无力。为了不火上浇油，他翻开了《论伊西斯和俄赛里斯》。过了一会儿有谁凑过来，他从书页上挪开目光，发现那是羽生。他正注视飞机另一侧的窗户，单手支着颏部，重心全放在两人之间的座位扶手上。Javier盯着他看了一会儿他才反应过来，急急地靠回椅背，脸都有点红：“抱歉抱歉打扰到你了……非常抱歉！”  


        Javier说没事。为了加强可信度，他干脆合上书本：“飞机进入平稳飞行以后我再看，这时候的确不容易集中注意力。”羽生看上去不太相信这话，但他的确像是松了口气。“我也应该带本纸质书的，不应该怕行李太重。”他耸一耸肩。  


        “我可以把书借给你。”Javier说。这话来得有点突兀，说完他自己就愣了一愣。羽生也是，但下一秒他便笑起来，是真心实意地在欣喜。  


  


        到达开罗是在清晨。Brian提醒他们调表买手机卡，Scott问今天几号，Javier想了想，告诉他是二零一三年六月二十日。“我们没有跨过日界线，你不用太紧张。”Tessa拍拍他。Scott白着一张脸冲她笑笑：“……我只是有点晕机。”  


        他们预备搭第二天的班机走。宾馆房间里的水阀是滑丝的，Javier拧了半天，出水口只滴下几滴黄锈。前台表示整条街的自来水系统都不能用，她试图向他们指出本地居民平日打水的具体位置，羽生耐心听她说完，向她道谢，然后扭过头问Brian：“教授，我们还是去买瓶装水吧？”  


        “你刚才听懂了吗？”在去超市的路上Javier忍不住问。羽生想了想，说其实还好。“我跳过了大部分俚语，然后我听出来那个地方很远，排队的人还多。目前这就够啦。”正午的阳光是焦黄色，油泼一样洒下来。街边的房屋投下狭窄的灰影子。店铺大多关着，街上也没什么人，只有些老人孩子坐在铺子外。路边停着成排的轿车，还有几辆坦克，偶尔有一两只鸽子飞过，扑扇翅膀的声音格外刺耳。羽生似乎对那些坦克有点好奇，路过时多看了几眼。“这是我第一次看到真的。”走过一条街之后他对Javier说。  


        “什么感觉？”Javier问他。  


        羽生想了想：“……挺大。”  


        “你还真是朴实。”Javier被他逗乐了。羽生也笑笑，他眯着眼往前看：“现在几点……？没准我们能碰上晌礼。”  


        Javier抬头看看太阳，又看了看地上的影子。“大概就是这时候。”他说，“前面就有宣礼塔——你听，开始了。”  


  


        他们了解伊斯兰教的祈祷流程：阿訇会通过宣礼塔上的扩音器召唤穆斯林，而信徒会脱掉鞋子，朝着麦加的方向下拜，无论身处何地。但这是他们第一次来开罗，尽管街上几乎空旷无人，但当沧桑的声音响彻全城，Javier还是忍不住停下脚步。等到周围的人开始陆续站起，羽生才开口：“前面那个，是超市吧？”  


        Javier看向他所指的店铺。它和他们大概隔了八百米，他眯着眼辨认招牌上的阿拉伯文，觉得还是有点困难。他弯下腰，试探性地向一个小孩儿询问：“前面那个有红色招牌的地方，可以买到瓶装水吗？”  


        小男孩刚做完礼拜，裤子上还沾着灰。他一语不发，看Javier的眼神就像是盯着人的山羊。Javier有些不知所措。正当他准备直起身子，那小孩儿就扭头跑开了。羽生拍拍他。“我们走吧。”他说，声音里带着点犹豫，“我们似乎不太受欢迎……并不是敌意，但还是挺奇怪的。”  


        就在这时候，他们身后似乎有什么东西爆炸了，声响沉闷厚重。有小孩开始尖叫，Javier下意识抓住羽生的手，拉着他快步向前，拐进最近的无人小巷。主街并未平静下来，有人在大声喊叫着什么，都是长串长串的阿语，而且语速极快。他没有心思去听清他们到底在说什么。过了一会儿警笛响起，开始有警察拿着防暴盾跑过巷口。Javier小心翼翼地探出头，警察包围圈中是一群拿着铁棍的年轻人，他们正在砸一辆车，还有一辆已经被烧得乌黑。周遭的地上散落着传单，传单上印着的人脸有些脱框，都被打上了红叉。这景象看起来有些荒诞。  


        “还好吗？”羽生反手扯扯他的袖子。他有些不安，但还算镇定。Javier没有转回目光。“不太好。”他说，“但我想我们还是能完整地回到宾馆去。”  



	4. Chapter 4

四  


     Javier曾经好奇过为什么和他们合作的是开罗博物馆而不是卢克索博物馆，但他也就是想了一想。至少他不会当着对方的面说出来。来接头的工作人员有三个， Carolina去年博士毕业告别都灵，庞清和佟健则在五年前就踏上埃及领土。“那年正好北京奥运，我记得直到在香港等转机我们才看到奥运会开幕式，录播带解说，对吧？”黑发姑娘看向她的丈夫，后者点点头。“第一次出国，就记得乱了。”她的笑容带一点怀念的意味，“虽然到现在也还是挺乱的。”

     “有所感受。”Javier说。佟健拍拍他的肩。

     那天Javier和羽生总算还是回到了旅馆，带着水。事情并没糟糕到要打道回府的地步，但他们还是决定尽快离开这里，虽然这骚乱似乎平息得过于迅疾了。经过那条路时羽生从车窗贴膜的豁口往外看，时不时地瞟一眼。“我几乎要以为昨天是中暑导致的幻觉了。”越野车拐进另一条街之后他说，似乎是松了一口气，但背仍挺得笔直。

     Kevin对着他做出个扇扇子的手势。羽生愣了一愣，然后对准他肩背捶一拳，眼睛因笑意而微眯着。车里的空气似乎有所融化，但冷气机的轰鸣依旧单调且刺耳，偶尔会因机器故障而制造一点波澜，而这也并不令人期待。

     “他们好像对此习以为常。”Carolina指了指身后，车道顺着她所指的方向沉默地远去，在惨白日光下延展开来，堆积起房屋和棕榈，托住喧嚣的市集。几缕金发从她的发髻中散出来，因光线而显得刺目，她把它们拨回黑色的头巾里：“每天都有暴力事件上新闻，语气和天气预报没什么两样。事实上我们也已经习惯了，毕竟它着实频繁……可我并不确定这是令人欣喜的变化。”

  


     抵达卢克索是在傍晚。这次的住所不仅有自来水还有热水，Scott对此特别开心，还拍照上传INS，挨个敲房间门求点like。Javier在整理行李，手机塞在一旁的背包里，他翻了好半天，另一只手还抓着毛巾和牙刷。这时候羽生推门进来，他和Scott打了个招呼，顺手接过Javier手上的东西。“是放卫生间吧？”他问。Javier点头。

     “你们可真默契。”Scott说，“你看见Tessa了吗？Caro说她出去了。”

     “她在楼下拍自动贩卖机。我已经答应要给她like了。”羽生说。他还在卫生间里，龙头被拧开了，水珠子砸在洗手池里的声响格外清晰。因此他不得不提高音量。等他再出来，Scott已经走了，Javier靠在床头看手机。

     “这儿的信号不太好，我担心他们的照片都没法PO出去。”他说。羽生耸一耸肩，他坐在另一张床上，正弯下腰查看床头的插座：“电压是220V，我想我大概带上了转换器——希望不要有用电管制。”“以避免游戏机没电的窘况吗？”Javier半开玩笑地问。得到的回应是羽生抛过去的一个枕头。他接住它，把它拎到远离床单的地方抖了抖，无色的灰尘在夕阳和日光灯下簌簌地流动。

     “我想我们不会这么倒霉，这里姑且算得上旅游区。”他说。落日适时地下沉一点，正好将窗外神庙残骸的轮廓笼进余晖里。几只秃雁自天际的半透明褐色中浮出来，缓慢而安静地飞进浓郁的金红里（他猜想那是秃雁，因为它的白色翅膀似乎镶着黑边）。“那么你想去观光吗？游轮什么的？”羽生偏着头问他。他的脸本该被晚霞所掩映，但这儿有灯光，灯光投下浓烈阴影并为它描出边框，而余下的部分苍白如同生宣。他的眼睛像是不小心滴落的墨。

  


     他们没有离开宾馆，鉴于在开罗所发生的一切。但旅游景点似乎是个不错的话题。羽生提到了阿布辛贝勒神庙，他似乎对太阳节非常感兴趣，即使它在他们的日程之外。Javier像是想起了什么，猛地一拍手，手机在床垫上砸出一声闷响。“你在纽约的时候碰上悬日了吗？”

     羽生似乎没反应过来。Javier耐心地给他解释：“就是曼哈顿悬日，和太阳节很像，但是那是在整个街区，所有东西向的街道都被阳光给贯穿了——”他难得地有些语无伦次，连说带比划，一双眼即使在灯光下也闪闪发光。羽生静静看着他，然后在他抓起手机试图找出录像（“我记得我那天录下来了而且我没换过手机——我是说，谁会不想录下来？”）时拍拍他。“你有点过于激动了。”他说，若有所思，但随即咧嘴一笑，“但这挺好。挺好的。”Javier想这重复意义不明，或许出于安抚，但这笑容真挚——他有时候脑子会转得过快，想法就像是爆米花一样嘭地爆出来，带着回忆陈旧的香气和一点点糊味，而且没法停止。而他现在有一个听众，他愿意接住那些飞舞在空中的白色膨化物，建议他下次可以加一点奶油，而且不嫌它们烫手。

     “你非常喜欢那一天吗？”羽生问，在短暂的沉默之后。他注意到Javier的笑容僵硬了一瞬，但仅仅是一瞬。

     “那或许是我人生中十大难忘时刻的前三名吧。”Javier说。他垂下头，眼神似乎仍投向极其渺远的地方，那或许是在地底某处，通道曲折潮湿，黑白照片和上世纪的油画在气流中飞舞，指向记忆深处，那儿或许还有一只兔子标本。然而他的笑容是新鲜的，柔软得像刚成熟的桃子。“大概有点俗气，但确实震撼人心。非常神奇。”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起过了这么久才更而且还这么短……我卡文卡得特别痛苦，对不起。  
> 半夜写东西的坏处是思绪混乱而且开始使用一些奇怪的比喻。  
> 以后每章的字数大概也就是两千字左右了我发现长了我真的写不好OTL  
> 这章还是过渡OTL下章上工地。


End file.
